When Life Gives You Lemons, Jump off a Bridge
by carifoo2001
Summary: "Elliot asked me out!" Ally said, squealing./"Hey, Life!" I shouted into the sky, "Bye-bye!" Rated T for suicide. TWO-SHOT. I will NOT be updating this. Only two chappies. Deal with it.
1. Austin's Death

**How did I come up with this?!**

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention. I was staring at the door to Sonic Boom, bored.

"I said, Elliot asked me out!" Ally said, squealing.

"That's great, Ally!" I said, not enthusiastic at all.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just don't feel good."

ONE YEAR LATER...

"Oh, this is so exciting! Don't you think, Austin?" Ally asked. I didn't reply. I was too focused on Ally holding onto Elliot's hand. "We're finally graduating."

TWO HOURS LATER...

"Ally, we've been dating for a year, and, now that we've both graduated, will you marry me?" Elliot pulled out a ring.

"YES, YES, YES!" Ally dropped the umbrella and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek a billion times. I was around the corner, watching the whole thing. I leaned against the wall and sank down to the ground, crying silently. She was gone.

THREE MONTHS LATER...

"Austin! We're getting married tomorrow!" I tried smiling at her. Apparently I succeeded, because she didn't say anything, she just smiled back.

ONE DAY LATER...

I stood on the bridge, looking over the edge. The water 20 feet below was so welcoming. I sat on the rail, dangling my feet over the edge. A chuckle escaped my mouth. In a few seconds, I was laughing maniacally. Is life really so awful that it would take the girl that I love away from me and then have me suffer through life, watching her kiss another man?

Ummm, no. I can't deal with that. Just imagining it, no. Just, no. You know what? I'm gonna do it. I stood up and looked at the water, still laughing hysterically. "Hey, Life!" I shouted into the sky, "Bye-bye!" I backed up, and leaped.

The feeling of weightlessness was so awesome, it reminded me of that huge roller coaster. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. "Austin!" I heard a voice calling my name. I looked up, and saw the most beautiful girl in the world, Ally, in her wedding dress.

I smiled at her, as if to say, "Have a nice life, one that I could never have." And, as if on queue, my body hit the water with a smack, and everything went black.

**I just feel like crying. This probably isn't the best story in the world, but who cares? It's just so sad!**


	2. Austin's Death Ally's POV

**I hope some of you were waiting for this. Do you know how tied up I am right now?! I've got 2 multi chapters that I need to focus on, a bunch of oneshots that look like they need another chapter, ideas for thousands of oneshots and multi chapters, and a story on fictionpress (hasn't been published yet but will) that my dad, Super Critic, and my big brother, Correct-o-bot, are looking at and telling me how I can make it better, so that's pretty much what I'm primarily focusing on right now, and no one besides my little brother, big brother, and dad have seen it! Plus I need to work on 50 Songs 2! Thankyou for reading this. **

ALLY'S POV

"Ally, will you go out with me?" my secondary crush, Elliot, asked, speaking the words I really wanted to hear from either him or Austin.

"Sure," I replied, but in my mind, I was saying, YES YES YES YES YES!

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

"'Kay, see ya," he said casually and walked away.

I skipped all the way to Sonic Boom, humming.

"Hey, Austin! Elliot asked me out!" I said to Austin. He was sitting in front of the piano.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, Elliot asked me out!" I said again, squealing this time.

"That's great, Ally!" he said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he wasn't usually like this.

"I just don't feel good."

"Maybe you should go home, then."

"Yeah," he got up slowly, and seemed to look at me... heartbroken. That's impossible, I must be imagining it.

I thought that Elliot and I would break up at some point, the relationship would just dwindle and eventually one of us would break up with the other, but our relationship blossomed. One year later, at our graduation ceremony, this happened.

We'd just gotten our diplomas, and everyone was still inside, but Elliot and I were out in the rain.

"Ally, we've been dating for a year, and, now that we've both graduated, will you marry me?" Elliot pulled out a ring.

"YES, YES, YES!" I dropped the umbrella and jumped on him, kissing him on the cheek a billion times. I kept feeling like someone was watching us, though, and it was making me uncomfortable.

We had decided to get married in three months, so we had three months to prepare. Trish was handling most of it. She's such a good friend, when she wants to be.

In those three months, I hardly saw Austin. There was a few times he came over to Sonic Boom, but that's it. I had tried calling him several times, at least three times a week, but he never answered.

On our wedding day, I was really excited. I just couldn't wait to get married. I had already gotten into my wedding dress, and was just waiting for everyone to get here. All of my friends and family and their friends came, but... no Austin. I suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, not a stomachache, but something else.

I kicked off my high heels and sprinted to Austin's house, with everyone following me and shouting.

There was Austin on the bridge, about to jump. I was speechless. I tried calling him, but my voice was stuck in my throat. It was there I realized that my crush I had a year ago wasn't just a crush. I had been in love with him all this time and didn't realize.

Austin shouted something, backed up, and leaped. I ran over to where he jumped and finally could shout, "Austin!" I watched him fall.

The moment before he fell in the water, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Austin smiled at me, as if to say, "Have a nice life, one that I could never have," and fell in the water with a SMACK!

/\/\/\

What I regret today is never asking Austin out. If I had done that I would've never fallen in love with Elliot. Then Austin would still be alive today.

**Okay, there you go. have a nice day and review 50 Songs 2! (And this one, of course!)**


End file.
